Our Precious Moments
by swaggin-jin
Summary: [Ch 2; JinSuga] Menemukan bocah hybrid menyebalkan dan meminta Jin untuk merawatnya adalah hal paling terkonyol didalam hidupnya. Apalagi ketika, Jin menangkap basah bocah tersebut tengah menciumnya ketika tertidur. Apa ini termasuk sebuah takdir yang kebetulan? "Diam atau kuperkosa kau nanti!", "Om jahat. Aku kan cuma belcanda, mblee!" BTS fanfic. Human!Jin x Kitty Hybrid!Suga
1. The Sweet Snacks

**swaggin-jin present;**

**The Sweet Snacks**

**.**

**Jimin x Yoongi**

**0o0**

**Entah sejak kapan—Jimin tak menyangka jika ada suatu hal yang membuatnya bisa berpaling dari cemilan manisnya.**

**0o0**

**An absurd ficlet x3**

**.**

**Warn(s); Yaoi/Shoneun-ai. AU. Typo. OOC. Alur yang kecepetan. And any other.**

* * *

**T**he **S**weet **S**nacks

* * *

"Dimana modelmu?" Tanya Jimin menatap lelaki yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Tentu saja, ia tetap tak menghiraukan cemilan manis ditangan kanannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia sedikit gugup karena ini adalah proyek pertamanya." Ucap lelaki itu santai lalu menyeruput kopinya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya terangguk-angguk lalu berkutat pada kamera digitalnya.

"Ah! Omong-omong konsep apa yang akan kau pakai kali ini?" lelaki berambut merah itu segera menegakkan punggungnya dan meletakkan gelas kopinya. Mendekati Jimin dengan tangan yang melipat tepat dadanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan lelaki cebol yang terkesan tenang itu membuat Jimin mendelik lalu medegus keras setelahnya. "Kutebak kau tidak membaca proposal yang aku kemarin berikan, kan hyung?"

Lelaki yang Jimin panggil 'hyung' itu mengangguk innosen, "Kau kan tahu, aku lebih suka kau yang menjelaskan secara langsung padaku daripada aku repot-repot membaca." Lantunya sambil bermuka masam saat mengatakan tiga kata terakhir.

Jimin kembali mendelik. Seandainya Kim Seokjin bukan seorang yang ia kenal, ia pasti sudah akan mematahkan tangan orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu mencabik-cabik kulitnya, layaknya heyna yang kelaparan dengan saliva yang bergenlatungan dibawah bibirnya.

Ia mencoba mengontrol tangannya dan tersenyum mengerikan pada lelaki dihadapannya, "Jadi konsep yang aku buat kali ini adalah konsep tentang—"

"—Sir Seokjin!"

Keduanya saling menoleh. Baik itu Jimin maupun Jin yang tengah dipanggil namanya. Mata kedua pasang mereka mendapati lelaki berparas manis dengan rambut caramel yang begitu kental. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua—mungkin lebih ke Seokjin.

"Dia datang." Seokjin berbisik pada telinga Jimin lalu memberinya senyuman aneh dan alis yang bergerak-gerak keatas. Jimin sempat ngeri. Ia kembali menatap lelaki imut yang tengah berlari kecil menuju padanya—juga Seokjin.

Jimin sempat membeku. Matanya berkedip-kedip selama beberapa detik. Cemilan manis ditangan kanannya tak lagi ia urusi. Ia lebih fokus pada obyek yang baru ia lihat selama hidupnya.

Mata sempurna berbentuk bulan sabit, hidung kecil yang memerah (mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cukup dingin), dan bibir bak buah plum merah delima itu.

Ok, Jimin mengakui jika obyek itu hal yang sangat diinginkan bagi Jimin. Sangat sempurna. Pas sekali dengan type dan style Jimin—Pilihan pas Jimin untuk menjadi modelnya. Bukan karena hal lain.

"Hosh—maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya." Ucapnya memegang dada lalu membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat pada Jimin dan Jin. Jin menepuk bahu lelaki itu, "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak terlambat. Duduklah."

Lelaki berparas imut itu segera duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Jimin. Sesaat lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan mata sedikit berbinar lalu menunduk; bersikap sopan saat pertama kali bertemu. Kemudian secara antusias dia berseru, "Selamat siang. Saya Min Yoongi. Saya akan bekerja keras untuk proyek anda ini! Mohon kerja samanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal, tidak apa-apa, kan Jimin? Kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri, kan? Aku tahu kau adalah pro-nya untuk membimbing model baru. Aku ada kencan siang ini dengan Taehyung, sampai jumpa!" Seokjin mengambil jas birunya lalu cepat-cepat melangkah menuju pintu. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mendegus dan mulai berkomat-kamit memaki seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin didalamnya.

Belum sempat ia menutup pintu café itu, lelaki itu berbalik dan berteriak, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Yoongi. Dia orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk dan selalu berkutat pada cemilan manisnya. Bersabarlah dan ikuti ucapannya saja, okay?"

Yoongi yang sedikit bingung, hanya bisa mengangguk ragu-ragu. Selanjutnya ia melihat aksi kejam dari Park Jimin yang melempar pensil pada bos besarnya. Yoongi sedikit terkekeh dan kembali menatap lelaki dihadapannya saat punggung Jin menghilang dicelah-celah pintu berbahan kaca bening itu.

Hening.

Mata kelabu itu menatap sorot mata Yoongi yang mulai mengecil. Melakukan observasi dengan melihat bagian kepala sampai bahu dari Yoongi dengan kacamata berbentuk bulat yang entah sejak kapan terpasang. Yoongi yang merasa tidak enak ditatap dengan intens itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" suara dingin Jimin memecah keheningan. "Tu-tujuh belas tahun, Sir." Yoongi mengusap keringat dingin yang turun ditepi pipinya.

"A-apa!? Jin memperkejakan seorang bocah abal sepertimu untukku?" kejam. Memang benar temperamennya buruk, bahkan ia tak bisa menjaga omongannya pada orang yang baru bertemu pertama kali padanya. "Sa-saya akan bekerja dengan keras, Sir. Saya sudah melewati pelatihan selama enam bulan." Ucap Yoongi yakin sambil menunduk hormat.

Jimin berdecih lalu melipat tangannya didada, "Aku hargai semangatmu. Ini proyek pertamamu, jadi apa salahnya mencobamu. Kuharap kau tak mengecewakan." Yoongi menatap lelaki didepannya dengan mata berbinar, reflek ia mengembangkan senyumannya pada lelaki itu.

Jimin membeku mendapati lengkungan manis yang terbentuk pada bibir lelaki didepannya. Tersedak cemilan manisnya, dan terbatuk pelan. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Sir?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir cepat-cepat memgambil tisu dan membereskan serbuk-serbuk manisan yang berada disekitar bibir Jimin.

"O-oi, bocah!" Yoongi membeku mendengar hentakan Jimin. Tubuh lelaki berkulit tan itu terlihat kaget dan berusaha menjauh. Yoongi yang menatapnya heran, hanya bisa menjauhkan jaraknya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Serunya merebut tisu ditangan Yoongi. "A-ah, maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Sir."

"Ja-jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk pemotretan proyek anda?" Yoongi menunduk dan bertanya ragu-ragu. Jimin berdeham sekali, lalu memposisikan duduknya dengan benar.

"Pertema, pengertian konsep dan material." Jimin memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Yoongi. "Y-ya?"

"Musim semi akan datang. Dan untuk menyambut hal itu, konsep yang aku pakai adalah berhubungan dengan pantai. Laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana santai dan melingkarkan papan selancar disebelah tangannya. Tema-nya tak begitu mencekam atau serius, jadi mudah diekspresikan—"

"—Ja-jadi, aku harus bertelanjang dada?" Pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir Yoongi, membuat Jimin harus menatapnya datar, kacamata-nya menggelap. "Tentu saja, bocah. Atau kau ingin memakai lingerie dan hotpans pada tubuhmu? Jelas, kau itu model lelaki bukan model wanita seksi. Imej cool dan macho harus melekat pada dirimu saat pemotretan."

Yoongi meneguk liurnya, ia benar-benar lupa cara bernafas dengan benar saat itu. "Ku-kurasa Sir Seokjin salah memilih orang. Saya masih model baru di agensi, tidak mungkin sa—"

"—Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau masih remaja ingusan yang baru terjun di dunia modelling. Lalu apa salahnya mencoba konsep summer ini bagi pemula seperti dirimu? Karirmu akan melonjak dengan cepat dalam satu minggu."

"Ta-tapi, Sir—imej macho dan cool tidak ada pada diri saya. Saya tidak berbakat dalam hal itu." Yoongi menunduk dan meremas tangannya sendiri. Jimin yang melihat itu, mendegus. Meraih dagu lelaki berparas manis itu dan menatap mata caramel melelehkan itu.

"Jadi, kau menyerah hanya karena konsep yang aku pakai? Dimana semangatmu yang begitu meyakinkan tadinya?" Jimin menatap lelaki itu serius dan intens. Yoongi yang menerima perlakuan lelaki itu hanya bisa terbeku. Ia lagi-lagi lupa caranya bernafas.

Jimin menghelas nafas, melepas dagu halus itu, lalu kembali duduk, "Ini salah Seokjin yang memperkejakan anak abal sepertimu. Aku benci basa-basi, jika perlu aku tekankan."

Jimin segera mengambil kamera dan beberapa lembar kertas lalu ia menggulungnya, "Entah kau akan datang atau tidak, besok kau harus datang jam 9 untuk pemotretan." Setelah kata-kata yang ia keluarkan, Jimin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan melalui lelaki manis yang manis membeku ditempatnya.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah ingusan abal yang kebingungan pada keputusan yang akan ia putuskan nantinya.

* * *

**T**he **S**weet **S**nacks

* * *

Esoknya, Yoongi benar-benar datang. Entah keputusannya akan berjalan lancar sesuai harapannya atau akan rusak begitu saja karena kerjanya untuk menjadi model sangat tidak professional.

"Oi, bocah. Berhenti melamun, dan cepat pergi ke studio pemotretan." Yoongi terlonjak kaget saat melihat Jimin berada dibawah wajahnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok mendekat kearah wajah Yoongi dan sempat menyentil dahi Yoongi begitu keras.

Yoongi yang baru menyadari itu segera menutup bibirnya dan memundurkan punggungnya. Tadi itu, jarak yang terlalu dekat, dan sukses membuat kedua pipi Yoongi bersemburat kecil berwarna merah. Tentu saja, reflek sang empu menutupi kedua pipinya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit keheranan lalu berdiri dan berjalan memandu lelaki manis itu. Menggapai telapak tangan lelaki berkulit putih itu, dan menariknya menuju lift.

.

.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan kameranya lalu menata disana sini, "Dimana managermu?" Jimin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengatur fokus kameranya. Yoongi yang tadi sempat melamun, sedikit terlonjak. Menatap rekan atasnya dengan tatapan sidikit bingung dan tertekan. "A-anou—" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap modelnya dengan tatapan datar, "Ah benar. Kau masih model baru. Apa agensi belum mencari manager untukmu?"

Yoongi berdiri sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada tasnya, "Kukira saya tidak membutuhkan ma-manager, Sir. Omong-omong dimana semuanya?"

Jimin kembali fokus pada kameranya, "Kau tidak tahu rupanya. Setiap melakukan pemotretan denganku, aku tidak memerlukan orang untuk penataan lampu, atau yang lainnya. Aku, fotografer kelas dunia yang bisa bekerja mandiri dibelakang panggung." Yoongi hanya sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan atasannya. Ia pun kembali menunduk dan duduk pada tempatnya.

"Apa boleh buat, kau tak memiliki manager. Aku yang akan memilihkan pakaianmu. Ayo." Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu didalam ruangan tersebut. Yoongi segera melepaskan tasnya dan mengikuti Jimin dari belakang. Menuju dressing room.

Yoongi terduduk dikursi yang depannya memiliki kaca setengah besar terpampang didinding. Ia melihat kaca tersebut. Melihat bayangan yang terbentuk. Seorang Park Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik mencari baju yang pas untuk konsep pemotretan. Yoongi mendegus.

Pemikiran tentang konsep kemarin seperti, harus bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana santai sedengkul muncul memukul otaknya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat pemotretan, yang jelas ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika hal itu terjadi. Oh, ayolah, seperti apa kata Jimin, Min Yoongi itu remaja ingusan yang masih baru terjun dalam dunia modeling. Ini proyek pertamanya—kerja pertamanya, tapi konsep pemotretan sudah begitu dewasa. Yoongi memang ingin menjadi model professional, tapi ini masih dini. Konsep dewasa—masih belum cocok bagi tubuh kurusnya.

Jimin melihat modelnya kembali melamun. Ia pun kembali menatapnya datar, dan segera melempar beberapa kain yang menggelatung ditangan kanannya pada Yoongi, "Berhenti melamun. Dan cepat berganti."

Yoongi lagi-lagi terlonjak mendapati satu kaus putih oblong—istilah gaulnya tanktop, dan satu celana surfing pendek selutut bermotif garis-garis hitam-putih, berada dikepalanya. "Tu-tunggu Sir," Jimin berbalik bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memutar kenop pintu. Yoongi mengangkat kaus putih itu dan menunjukkannya pada Jimin, meminta penjelasan. "Ah, konsep kemarin lupakan saja. Karena kemampuanmu masih dibawah rata-rata aku mempertimbangkan lagi tadi malam. Lagipula, kau perlu membentuk ototmu yang tak berisi itu jika mengambil konsep kemarin. Kau perlu berlatih membentuk otot dengan Kim Namjoon. Dia pro-nya melatih model dalam hal pembetukan otot."

Penjelasan panjang dari seorang Park Jimin, membuat Yoongi ternganga. Setelah melihat Jimin menutup pintu, Yoongi menatap kedua kain yang berada pada tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Menatap pintu yang tertutup manis itu. "Terimakasih, Sir."

.

Kedua pasang iris mata hitam kental menangkap sejuta moment, saat ini. Sang empu, lelaki berkulit tan itu melongo. Sorot matanya yang terbiasa datar kini berubah sedikit ada pancaran. Banyak hal yang diperbingungkan Jimin ketika melihat Yoongi membukakan pintunya. Memperlihatkan setelan baru yang ia pakai.

Leher putih terekspos dengan begitu jelas. Putih, mulus—tanpa hickey ataupun bitemark. Terlihat begitu kenyal dan—entah sejak kapan, Jimin tak menyangka jika ada satu hal yang membuatnya bisa berpaling pada cemilan manisnya.

"Sir," Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, dan mencoba mendekati rekan fotografernya. Langkah lelaki manis itu, malah membuat Jimin meneguk liurnya. Memundurkan langkahnya perlahan dan, "Akh!" –sempat mengenai penegak kamera. "Sir! Anda tidak apa-apa!?" Yoongi berlari kecil dan melihat kepala bagian belakang milik Jimin. Dan mau tidak mau, Jimin harus menundukkan kepalanya. Gulp—Jimin lagi-lagi harus menelan air liurnya. Tadi—hidung Jimin bersentuhan sempat bersentuhan dengan leher lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, dia harus menikmati leher jenjang mulus itu secara dekat.

For a God Shake! Jimin tidak ingin pingsang hanya karena horny melihat leher bocah ingusan ini. Ia tidak mau pemberitahuan dimedia melampirkan berita tentangnya yang tidak masuk akal.

**Seorang fotografer kelas dunia, Park Jimin, pingsan hanya karena melihat leher rekan model barunya? Sungguh tidak percaya. Kabarnya, lelaki muda sukses ini menjadi penjomblo selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi, apakah benar orientasi seksnya berubah menjadi penyuka sesame jenis selama 10 tahun?**

Oh, tidak! Jimin tidak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti itu.

"O-oi bocah!" Jimin menjauhkan jaraknya. "Sa-satu hal yang perlu kau tahu jika ingin bekerja sama denganku. Jarak. Kau harus menjaga jarak! Mengerti!?" Yoongi terlonjak saat mendengar peringatan atasannya. Ia pun menunduk dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Ta-tapi, Sir. Anda mimisan! Hwaaaa!"

Dueng!

Jimin mencoba menutup-nutupi rasa malunya, sedangkan Yoongi berlari-lari mengutari studio itu. Mencari sebuah tisu, mungkin? Keadaan yang begitu absurd dan memalukan yang terjadi antara fotografer dan modelnya. Hahaha, tapi setidaknya moment itu begitu lucu dan manis tanpa mereka sadari.

.

Selanjutnya, acara pemotretan berjalan. Agak lama karena memang pemotretan bagi model baru itu memang menyulitkan. Bagi Yoongi itu masih terasa asing dan terlalu menegangkan. Apalagi, wajah Jimin yang menjadi serius ketika menangkap sejuta potret saat Yoongi mengekpresikan gayanya.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Jimin tidak menyentuh cemilan manisnya. Seperti apa yang Jin katakan, Jimin si maniak hal berbau manis itu tidak akan pernah serius jika terus melahap cemilannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya. Dalam proses pemotretan—seorang Park Jimin tak menyentuh cemilan manisnya—sama sekali.

* * *

**T**he **S**weet **S**nacks

* * *

** Satu minggu kemudian…**

"Selamat, Park Jimin. Kau berhasil membuat model muka baru di agensiku, melambung hanya dalam satu minggu. Kau memang benar-benar bisa dihandalkan!" Jin memeluk lelaki berwajah datar dengan posesif.

Sesaat, setelah Jin melepas pelukannya ia memberi sebuah cash pada Jimin, "Honormu."

Jimin menatap Jin kosong, melamun dan tak kunjung menerima pemberian rekan kerjanya. "Leher." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba menatap Jin dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan aneh sih, tapi sulit dimengerti bagi Jin.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, bocah." Jin menatap datar lelaki dihadapannya, dan menyodorkan kembali cash pada Jimin. "Leher." Jimin kembali mengucapnya. Jin hanya bisa terdiam, dan memijat keningnya. Apakah Jimin memiliki penyakit psikologi yang baru? Seperti psikoneurosis? Kenapa dia mengulangi kata-kata yang sama dan tak dimengerti maksud tujuannya?

"Leher. Leher. Leher!" Jimin memukul meja didepannya dengan tangan. Membuat Jin melotot dan terlonjak kaget. Tangan Jin bergetar dan segera mengetik '119' pada handphonenya.

"Hyung." Jimin berdiri pada tempatnya. Jin yang sedikit ngeri mengikuti Jimin untuk berdiri, "K-kau kenapa?"

…Hening

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menatap Jin datar. Seperti hari-hari biasa. Jin yang melihat perubahan itu, kembali melotot. Maunya anak ini apa sih?

"Aku menginginkannya."

…

…

…

"—Siapa?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah belakang, dan menunjuk obyek yang tengah berlari kecil sambil menyeruput minumannya bahagia. "Modelmu—Min Yoongi."

Jin melotot tak percaya. Jimin yang tak lagi mendengar suara lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun itu, segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan cepat, menuju model baru agensi sobatnya. Menarik tangannya, lalu menuntunnya, keluar dari gedung agensi. Yoongi yang sedikit bingung, hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mengikuti atasannya.

Jin yang masih dalam keadaan shock itu segera menuliskan sesuatu pada handphonenya.

'**Kabar baru untukmu, sayang. Seorang pujangga muda dengan umur 27 tahun, sudah menemukan pengganti dari cemilan manisnya—pendamping hidupnya. Kau mau tahu? Dia seorang bocah ingusan, berumur tujuh belas tahun!'**

**Send to Taehyung.**

**Klik!**

…

…

…

"…"

**{END dengan tidak elitnya} x'''D**

—Berakhir dengan seorang pedofil yang naksir pada bocah ingusan dengan leher mulus yang terlihat lebih manis dan kenyal daripada cemilan manis kebanggaan, Sir Jimin.

A/N; Ok. Dengarkan penjelasanku, guys. Aku memang cukup gila disini/? Buat Jimin jadi om-om yang umurnya udah 27 tahun, sedangkan Yoongi bocah manja yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun xD Apalagi disini yang tsundere, Jimin. Haduh, dunia uda kebalik/? Intinya sih, aku cuma pingin buat Pedo!Jimin sama Yandere!Jimin hehe x3

Daaan~ ada kabar gembira untuk kita semuaaa! Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya!

…

…

…

Ok, abaikan.

Kan ada seseorang yang request cast story sama saya, kemarin. Nah, aku jadi kepikiran, pingin buat fik sesuai dengan kemauan kalian. Jadi kalian bisa request cast plus storynya, aku persilahkan pada kalian semua.

Jadi, intinya fik ini nanti berisi kumpulan ficlet dari request kalian. Yang mau request, tulis di kolom review, atau send pm. Aku akan menerima dgn senang hati :D kalo belum jelas, bisa tanya-tanya. Itupun kalo ada yang mau request/?

Illegal, aku bakal update secepatnya—semampuku kalo gak sibuk/?

Untuk chap 2 fik ini, castnya JinSuga special for . Thx uda buat request-nya nanti aku buat :d

Akhir kata—as always,

Mind to review guys?


	2. Two of Us

**Two of Us**

**0o0**

**.**

**Karena, suatu hal bagi Yoongi yang menjadi alasan tersirat. Yoongi—jatuh cinta. Pada lelaki, dihadapannya saat ini. Ini rahasinya. Sedangkan, Jin jadi bertekad dalam hati. Ia harus memikinya. Memiliki—bibir manis dari bocah hybrid yang berhasil ia 'pungut'. Kini, hal itu menjadi rahasia bagi seorang Kim Seokjin.**

**Dan****—sekarang**, keduanya memiliki rahasia manis masing-masing.

**.**

**0o0**

**Warn(s); Shoneun-ai/Yaoi. Typo. Sci-fiAU. Absurd feeling/? And any other 0w0**

**Human!Jin x Kitty Hybrid!Suga**

**(Again—contains abt pedofilia! x3 /tawa om-om.)**

**.**

**Spesial buat kakak YSunshine hehe x3**

* * *

**Two of Us**

* * *

Lelaki bersurai hitam kental itu menoleh pada kaca spion mobil. Mengecek keadaan belakang yang tercetak jelas pada bayangan hasil kaca spion itu. Sambil terus memutar setir mobilnya, ia memundurkan mobilnya kebelakang.

Mengetahui letak mobilnya yang sudah tertara apik layaknya mobil parkir lainnya, ia melepas sabuk pengaman lalu menegakkan punggungnya—merenggangkan otot-otot yang berada dibagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Mendegus, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

Detik kemudian, ia menekan tonjolan tombol pada kunci mobilnya. Terdengar suara 'piip piip' mengonfirmasi dirinya jika keadaan semua pintu mobilnya terkunci. Setelah itu, dengusan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia membawa beberapa gulungan kertas dan tas kecil berisikan kamera. Kerja hari ini begitu ekstra baginya. Menjadi fotografer bagi model terkenal—plus—cerewet itu memang cukup melelahkan. Apalagi bagi Kim Seokjin yang notabene-nya sangat tidak suka hal merepotkan.

Jin berjalan pelan, memijat kepalanya yang merasa pening dua-kali-lipat. Sepertinya, hari ini ia harus beristirahat ekstra, pikirnya sambil membenarkan letak tas kamera yang merusut dibawah bahunya.

"—Meoooow~"

Lelaki itu memberhentikan langkahnya. Menatap sekekeliling lalu mengangkat bahunya—acuh tak acuh. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan—

"Meouw."

—suara itu seperti dengkuran kucing saat tidur itu kembali teralun. Jin mengernyitkan dahinya, membuat kerutan bergaris diatas kedua alis matanya. Matanya terarah pada sebuah kardus bermotif lucu yang cukup besar. Besarnya hampir sebesar kardus yang dibuat untuk membungkus sebuah kulkas baru. Lelaki itu menajamkan fokusnya pada obyek tersebut—obyek yang ia yakini adalah sumber suara dari suara mirip kucing itu.

Jin berjalan pelan, mendekati kardus yang begitu mencurigakan tersebut. Melirik obyek tersebut begitu dekat, dan mencoba membuka isi kardus yang berada dikiri paling pojok tempat parkiran apartemennya.

Saat ingin menyentuh pembuka kardus tersebut, mata Jin membulat. Suara mirip anak kucing itu kembali terdengar—bahkan begitu jelas, dan obyek berwarna coklat kemudahan itu bergerak-gerak. Tangan Jin membeku saat itu. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali; menatap obyek yang bergerak pasif didepannya.

Detik kemudian, lelaki itu menghebuskan nafasnya panjang. Mencoba membuka pembuka kardus tersebut dengan berhati-hati. Saat, lelaki itu membuka pembuka itu—

"Meow!"

"HAAA!"

—ia dikagetkan sesosok berparas imut yang kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul. Dia tersenyum pada Jin dan menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang tengah berpose 'V'. Jin yang awalnya kaget kini mengelus-elus dadanya sambil berdengus berkali-kali. Kemudian, ia menatap kitty hybrid itu datar. Terlihat sebuah pancaran jengkel tersirat dalam ekspresi datarnya.

"Dimana majikanmu? Lain kali jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu, mengerti!?" ucapnya dengan nada bentakan yang membuat kitty hybrid tersebut cemberut. Sosok mungil itu menunduk lalu memajukan bibir wajahnya, ia juga melipat kedua tangannya tepat didada, ekornya pun bergerak kekanan kiri—persis layaknya anak kecil yang tengah jengkel pada sesuatu.

Kitty hybrid itu mendongak—melirik Jin dengan wajah seangkuh mungkin, "Ih, om jahat. Aku kan cuma belcanda, mbleee!" serunya sambil berbalik membelakangi Jin. Menggoyangkan bokongnya, lalu menarik kedua kantung matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menjulurkan lidah kecilnya—persis seperti anak kecil tengah mengejek sesuatu.

Jin yang melihat aksi bocah kucing setengah manusia itu bergidik ngeri. Mulutnya ternganga, dan mendegus saat mengalihkan pandangannya. "Om? Dengar bocah, umurku masih dua-puluh-lima tahun. Dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'om'—?" Jin membungkukkan badannya, menaruh kedua tangannya—yang masih memegangi gulungan kertas—pada kedua sisi kardus. Mendekap si kecil dengan tatapan datarnya, "—Lebih baik kau segera pulang, dan temui majikanmu." Jin memundurkan punggungnya, sejenak melirik bocah kecil itu, lalu berbalik.

.

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Om jahaaaaat!" tangisan bocah kecil itu membuat Jin memberhentikan langkah pertamanya. Menatapnya lalu mendekap mulut bocah itu secepat mungkin. Ia menoleh kanan kiri dengan panik, takut-takut ada yang melihat dan mengiranya sebagai seorang om pedofil yang tengah melakukan aksinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia akan masuk berita media seperti Emin—om-om pedofil yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan hangat dimedia sekarang ini. Ia tidak ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket, menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang lengket dengan borgol dan di cap sebagai om-om pedofil yang sering melakukan pelecehan seksual hanya dengan modal lima-puluh-ribu—sepertinya halnya yang dilakukan oleh Emin. (Emin; pelesetan dari E**n x'''D Keponakannya doraEmon/ups)

"O-oi. Diamlah!" Jin semakin menekan dekapan tangannya, membuat si kecil tak bisa bernafas dengan baik dan lancar. Bukannya, takut dengan hentakan Jin yang begitu menyeramkan, ia malah semakin menangis keras. Membuat Jin kembali panik, dan kembali menatap kesekeliling lalu menatap bocah hybrid itu dengan tajam,

"Diam atau kuperkosa kau nanti!"

….

….

….

….

….

—Eh? Apa tadi, katanya!? Di—'ituin'? Itu keceplosan atau emang gak ada ancaman lain?

"…."

Si kecil membeku, gerak-geriknya seolah-olah tergagap, dan setetes keringat dingin meluncur terjun menuju pipinya. Ia mendongak berhati-hati dan menatap takut-takut pada sosok manusia yang tingginya setiang listrik—menurutnya.

Melihat teriakan tangisan bocah ingusan yang berhenti, Jin menurunkan tangannya. Bernafas panjang dengan begitu leganya. Detik kemudian, ia lagi-lagi menatap tajam pada sosok kecil yang tingginya sekitar cuman seratur-tiga-puluh-senti. Si kecil yang melihat tatapan tajam itu hanya menunduk dan mengatupkan kedua telinga mungilnya. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Jin berbalik dan lagi-lagi melangkah menjauhi hybrid kecil itu. Si kecil yang melihat punggung lebar yang membelakangi dan semakin menjauh segera keluar dari kardus tersebut, lalu cepat-cepat berlari kecil. Bersembunyi dibelakang lelaki itu dan mengikutinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, bocah!" Jin sempat melirik hybrid itu, lalu berhenti dan memutar badannya. "A-anou—" Yoongi menunduk menggit-gigiti jari-jarinya—ekornya pun bergerak cemas kekanan kekiri. Jin yang melihatnya heran. Alis mata kanannya naik dan lirikan membosankan tertuju pada si kecil Yoongi.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban bocah kecil dihadapannya, lelaki itu mendesah. Menekuk lututnya dan membungkukkan punggungnya—mengatur posisi setinggi Yoongi. "Berhenti mengikutiku dan per—"

—GREP.

"…."

—Si kecil Yoongi reflek memeluk leher si lelaki. Dan, insiden itu menghasilkan pelototan yang terlalu bulat dari mata seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Bo-bocah! Apa yang kau—"

Yoongi mengeretkan pelukannya dan terlalu larut menenggelamkan kepala imutnya pada bahu kanan Jin. Dan, lelaki itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika merasakan obyek cair yang seperti perlahan membasahi disekitar bahunya.

" , Yo—yoongi gak punya—hiks, tempat tinggal lagi. Mastel-nim membuang Yoongi. Hiks—Yoongi gak pu-punya tempat tinggal lagi—HUAA!"

Pelototan bulat pada lelaki itu terlihat semakin membesar. Alih-alih bukannya khawatir pada obyek yang telah memeluknya, ia malah terlihat gugup menatap sana-sini. Takut ada yang melihat, mungkin.

"S-ssst. Oi, bocah, diamlah!" Jin menepuk-nepuk bahu si kecil dengan begitu ragu-ragu. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk hybrid kecil itu agar semakin tenggelam pada bahu Jin—mungkin, jika tidak agar tangisan cempreng itu merendam dalam bahunya.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Aku akan membelikanmu apapun!" Si kecil tetap saja menangis keras mendengar tawaran tidak menggiurkan—menurutnya—dari si lelaki. "Baiklah! A-aku akan merawatmu! Tapi, diamlah bocah tengik!"

Yoongi terdiam—tangisannya mereda, dan pelukan erat itu kini melonggar. Si kecil itu menatap dalam-dalam lelaki yang menatapnya datar dan risih. Sesaat hybrid itu berkedip beberapa kali didepan wajah Jin, lalu kedua sudut bibirnya menaik. "Be-benalkah? Te-telima kacih, mastel-nim!"

Cup.

Satu kecupan mendarat dengan begitu manis pada pipi Jin. Dan, itu—reflek. Entah mungkin karena merasa terlalu bahagia atau terlalu berterima kasih pada sosok dihadapannya. Itu hanya reflek terjadi—respon tubuh si hybrid ketika merasa senang. Dan yang jelas, itu membuat Jin jengkel luar biasa.

Selama delapan tahun menjomblo, dan kecupan pertama pada pipinya diawal umurnya yang tergolong menua ini—adalah kecupan reflek dari seekor kitty hybrid?

What the hell. Persetan dengan kecupan reflek atau delapan tahun menjomblo. Jelas sekali, disini. Jin merasa benar-benar jengkel luar biasa, jika perlu ia ditekankan.

.

Jin menatap si kecil Yoongi tidak percaya, dan jengkel. Mendegus, lalu berjalan cepat menuju lift. Tanpa babibu lagi, Yoongi pun dengan mata berkaca-kaca (karena terlalu bahagia mendapat majikan baru) segera berlari menyamakan tempo langkahnya dengan langkah cepat sang majikan.

Mereka saling memasuki lift ketika suara dentingan terdengar. Dan, saat lift tertutup keduanya terdiam. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus-menerus mendegus. Sedangkan Yoongi mendongak, menatap lelaki dengan tinggi setara dengan menara Eiffel—dengan tatapan kagum.

Mereka terdiam beberapa sesaat, sampai suara dentingan kembali mengalun teratur pada telinga mereka. Selanjutnya, Jin kembali berjalan cepat—sedang si Yoongi terus membuntutinya dari arah belakang.

Mereka menuju—lantai duabelas, dengan nomor 1069 yang terpampang didepan pintu berkunci otomatis.

….

….

….

* * *

**T**wo of **U**s

* * *

Saat memasuki apartemen Jin, si kecil Yoongi merasakan bosan melanda tubuhnya. Dia kira—rumah lelaki ini akan terlihat mengesankan. Memang sih, banyak mainan bongkar-pasang seperti Iron man, Transformer, Captain America, dan sejenisnya. Tapi, tetap saja membosankan jika ia tidak boleh diizinkan menyentuh koleksi mainan oleh lelaki itu. Menyentuh saja tidak boleh, apalagi meminjam lalu memainkannya. Mungkin jika temperamen lelaki yang notabene-nya menjadi master baru bagi Yoongi tidak buruk—atau gak gampang marah, pasti Yoongi udah mengutak-atik seluk-beluk koleksi mainannya hingga rusak jika bisa. Tapi—maklum, ia masih sayang pada nyawanya.

"Jangan menganggu, dan jangan sentuh apapun. Mengerti!?"

Mengangguk datar, lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju sofa yang empuk—adalah reaksi pertama yang Yoongi perlihatkan. Selanjutnya, ia duduk manis diatas sofa dan mengobservasi sekitar—bertepatan saat lelaki itu memasuki kamarnya. Sangat rapi, dan realis motifnya. Walaupun terlihat nyaman, sepertinya ia tidak akan mudah beradaptasi. Tentu saja tidak mudah, apalagi ketika orang tidak memperbolehkan menyentuh apapun yang membuat penasaran bocah-bocah kecil layak Yoongi.

Mendegus kesal saat mendengar suara putus asa bersumber pada perutnya, lalu beranjak menuju tangga. Mencari makanan atau cemilan yang dapat mengisis perut yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Dan, saat ia menemukan sebuah kulkas berpintu ganda—hatinya menjerit kesenangan. Ia melompat-lompat berlebihan dan ekornya bergoyang cepat kekanan kiri. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendongak, sedikit menjijit karena pintu paling bawah kulkas tidak setara atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lebih tinggi daripada kepala kecil Yoongi.

"Ugh, kenapa cucah cekali, cih."

Yoongi mendecak sebal saat berulang kali berusaha menggapai pintu. Ia melipatkan kedua tangan didada lalu mendongak tajam pada pintu kulkas yang masih tertutup kaku. Aksi lanjutnya, Yoongi melompat-lompat tinggi mencengkram sisi kiri bagian kulkas—sedangkan tangan kanannya berulang kali mencoba menggapai pintu. Entah memang tinggi pintu bawah kulkas yang keterlaluan, atau tubuh Yoongi yang begitu kecil, yang jelas usaha lompatan Yoongi tak mendatangkan hasil.

Lagi-lagi ia berdecak sebal, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali, lalu mencakar bagian bawah kulkas yang bisa ia jangkau—hingga membuat beberapa goresan membekas terang pada bagian tertentu.

Sejenak, ia menggigiti jarinya, lalu terdiam—gaya kebanyakan bocah hybrid ketika sedang berfikir. Dan, saat ia menyentikkan jarinya, senyumannya mengembang. Ia berlari kecil, dan berhati-hati turun saat menuruni tangga. Selanjutnya, ia terdiam didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam. Sempat, mempertimbangkan beberapa hal seperti berucap berulang kali dalam hati, 'masuk-tidak-masuk'—hingga akhirnya Yoongi mengambil keputusan untuk berjinjit dan menggapai kenop pintu.

Tidak terkunci.

Dan, tidak ada suara teriakan bentakan yang menyuruhnya agar kembali menutup pintu.

—Dan, akhirnya, secara perlahan bocah hybrid itu masuk pada ruangan tersebut setelah sesaat ia melihat kekanan kiri.

Ruangan dimana—ruangan yang menjadi tempat pribadi seorang Kim Seokjin.

….

-..-

….

Satu hal yang membuat mata, jiwa, dan batin Yoongi tertegun saat memasuki kamar master baru-nya. Lelaki itu—tengah tertidur. Dengan bertumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan beberapa kertas bertaburan disana sini. Begitu pulas, hingga membuat Yoongi terdiam beberapa menit. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, dan entahlah—ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil muncul dipermukaan kedua pipinya. Rasanya berdesir aneh, hingga membuat Yoongi ingin memakan pipinya sendiri.

"Ma-mastel-nim!"

Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan badan lelaki itu dengan sedikit kasar. Entah kenapa—Yoongi merasa salah tingkah sendiri. Melihat master-nya tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang tenang—itu sesuatu hal yang menggairahkan, menurut Yoongi, mungkin?

"Mastel-nim! Yoongi lapal!"

Kali ini, Yoongi menguncang badan lelaki itu dengan keras, dan sedikit berteriak. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan menatap lelaki itu penuh kebingungan. Mengetahui, master-nya tak bergidik atau melakukan aktivitas pasif, ia mendecak sebal. Menelan liurnya, lalu berbalik badan.

'Ish, dacar tukang tidul!'

Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Dan saat memutar kenop pintu—

"Ngh."

—ia mendengar lengusan lembut dari lelaki itu. Sukses membuat Yoongi berbalik menatap lelaki itu, dan menggigiti pipi bagian dalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan desiran aneh pada kedua pipinya. Rasanya begitu membuat Yoongi salah tingkah, dan ia tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling sambil menggigiti bibir mungil bawahnya. Saat melihat suatu obyek yang terletak diranjang, ia segera beranjak. Mengambil obyek itu lalu terdiam beberapa saat didepan lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Detik kemudian, ia meletakkan obyek tersebut, disekitar punggung masternya. Menyelimuti lelaki yang tengah tidur pulas tersebut.

Mendegus, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah lelaki tersebut. Entah apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya bersimpu diatas meja dengan manis. Selanjutnya, kepalanya ia letakkan bertumpu dengan tangannya—menghadap kearah samping agar dapat melihat masternya dengan jelas.

Hening.

Yoongi tak berniat membangunkan lelaki itu, dan hanya menatap dirinya hampa. Yoongi merasa—benar-benar terhipnotis. Entahlah, setelah dipikir-pikir, lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat tampan juga—ketika tidur.

Terus-menerus ia menggigit-gigiti bibirnya, dan berkedip tak beraturan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai merasakan panas-dingin, dan tubuhnya yang bergerak semaunya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya bergerak mendekati lelaki itu. Yoongi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya dan ia tak bisa menghentikan gerakan kepalanya karena suatu alasan. Suatu alasan yang rumit jika dijelaskan dan ia—

Cup.

—telah menyadari jika dirinya tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri hingga kelewatan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan sesuatu yang kenyal. Hal pertama yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya yang masih sependek dengkul jerapah, yaitu—mencium lelaki dewasa yang baru ia kenal hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Ini begitu tidak masuk akal tapi—telah terjadi. Bibir itu terlanjur menyentuh bibir lain. Cukup lama, hingga Yoongi sadar akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Saat keduanya terlepas, Yoongi terdiam sejenak menatap bibir lelaki itu. Dia telah—kehilangan kontrol dan mencium lelaki dihadapannya? Memikirkannya—membuatnya semakin salah tingkah dan semakin berpikir aneh-aneh. Pipinya memanas dan memerah seperti lobster yang baru direbus matang tadinya.

Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya terlalu dalam, kemudian berbalik dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya, 'A-aku halus perlgi, sebelum mastel mengetahui—'

GREP.

"Oi, bocah."

Gulp.

—sesuatu obyek menangkap depan lehernya dari belakang dan menekannya agar tak bisa beranjak pada tempat. Hangat, lebar, dan konkrit. Yoongi tertangkap basah, dan ia menelan liurnya kasar. Tak bisa bernafas normal, dan terus menerus meruntuki kesalahan dirinya yang begitu tak terkontrol tadinya. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan menunjukkan jika dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang tertangkap basah selama sepuluh tahun pengincarannya oleh detektif yang akhirnya ditemukan. Yoongi menutup matanya rapat dan ok—Yoongi akan siap menerima apapun hukuman atau ejekan yang akan lelaki itu lontarkan.

"Hanya satu kecupan?"

"…."

"—How boring."

….

….

….

Ok, walaupan Yoongi tidak pernah dimasukkan dalam sekolah kanak-kanak khusus hybrid, tapi ia mengerti sedikit tentang bahasa inggris. Ia biasa mempelajari bahasa tersebut saat melihat film kartun bersustitle di televisi. Dan—arti kata yang tadinya diucap lelaki itu—Yoongi seratus persen mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut, walapun memang ia sedikit ragu-ragu.

"A-a-aku bica menjelachkannya, mastel! I-ini c-c-cuma calah paham. Waktu aku macuk telus aku gak cengaja liat mastel cedang—"

"—Sedang tertidur pulas, lalu kau menatapnya terus-menerus lalu menciumnya diam-diam begitu?"

Yoongi menganga, dia melepas gulungan tangan Jin pada lehernya, dan berbalik menatap lelaki itu begitu dekat—berusaha untuk meyakinkan alasannya, "E-enggak. Yoongi cuman—eh?"

Yoongi membeku ditempat, tangannya terkepal kuat, dan matanya membulat lebar. Ia merasakannya lagi—rasa dimana bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir lain.

—Lelaki itu, menciumnya. Sedikit melumat hingga membuat permukaan bibir Yoongi terlumuri 'air basah dari bibir Jin'.

"Ma-mastel-nim," Keduanya saling beradu tatapan mata ketika Jin melepas tautan antara bibir mereka. Yoongi menatap kedua manik hitam itu ragu-ragu sedangkan Jin menatap bocah tersebut penuh keartian—yang entah apa Yoongi tak mengerti.

Ketika melihat kedua mata Yoongi yang menatapnya takut-takut, Jin tersenyum. Sedikit membuat Yoongi terkejut hingga bocah itu membulatkan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Anak pintar."

Jin mengacak-ngacak rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. Kemudian, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum manis pada bocah dihadapannya. Dipikirannya, Yoongi tengah berfikir. Ini—bukan mimpi. Ini sesuatu yang konkrit yang hanya terlihat mustahil diliat dari segi apapun.

Hening pun mulai menyelimuti kedua belah pihak.

.

.

.

Setelah skinship yang Jin lakukan, dan disusul keheningan melanda dalam udara—Yoongi menyadari sesuatu.

Dia—memilih master baru yang salah. Lelaki dihadapannya ini—tidak cocok untuk menjadi masternya.

Karena, suatu hal bagi Yoongi yang menjadi alasan tersirat.

….

….

….

Yoongi—jatuh cinta. Pada lelaki, dihadapannya saat ini.

Ini rahasinya.

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

**Ketika ia merasa tubuhnya tak berpijak dengan benar, dan matanya setengah sadar, ia melihat sosok kecil menghampirinya. Jin segera menutup sebagian matanya—berpura-pura tertidur. Bocah kecil itu masih terdiam, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu merasakan sebuah kain hangat menyelimuti punggungnya. Jin jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa bocah kecil ini memperlakukannya lembut seperti ini.**

**Ketika bocah kecil itu beranjak keluar, entah apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, ia mengeluarkan lenguhannya dan sukses membuat bocah kecil itu kembali mendekatinya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mendengar suara langkah kaki disebelahnya.**

**Kemudian, hening melanda. Entah bocah itu sudah pergi atau malah tertidur diranjang kamar Jin yang jelas itu cukup membuat lelaki ini penasaran. Hening yang cukup lama—dan Jin menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa seperti—tengah diperhatikan. Dan saat merasakan hembusan nafas tepat berada mengarah pada bibirnya, alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Lelaki ini kembali bertanya-tanya pada batinnya, bocah itu masih berada di kamarnya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas bocah hybrid itu.**

**Memang seberapa dekat posisi mereka?**

**Jin menerka-nerka jawaban hipotesisnya, hingga ia benar-benar diatas ambang penasaran. Saat hendak membuka matanya—**

**Cup.**

—**ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyatu dengan bibirnya. Hangat, kenyal, dan—manis?**

**Ok, memang cukup gila jika menjawab pertanyaan, jika obyek yang tengah lancang menyentuh bibirnya ini adalah bibir bocah itu—tapi, sungguh ia tidak senaif itu jika akan terus mengelak jika obyek yang begitu 'manis' itu adalah bibir si hybrid.**

**Dan ketika matanya sedikit terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut. Jawaban asal dari pemikirannya terjawab dengan benar seratus persen.**

—**Bibir mereka, benar-benar saling bersentuhan.**

**Obyek manis yang tengah dinikmati oleh lelaki ini adalah bibir bocah hybrid itu.**

**Dan entah suatu alasan tidak logis—Jin tidak terkejut. Ia tidak menyesal, ataupun jengkel.**

**Ia hanya merasa—menjadi ketagihan. Bibir itu begitu manis, dan membuatnya ingin mengonsumsinya berlebihan. Seperti menjadi—candu bagi Jin.**

**Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menikmati kecupan bibir itu walau hanya terjadi beberapa menit.**

**Jin jadi bertekad dalam hati.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Ia harus memikinya. Memiliki—bibir manis dari bocah hybrid yang berhasil ia 'pungut'.**

**Kini, hal itu menjadi rahasia bagi seorang Kim Seokjin.**

* * *

**Kini, keduanya memiliki rahasia manis masing-masing.**

**{end}**

* * *

A/N; Alohaaaaa. Maaf buat lama ngapdet ya kak YSunshine /nunduk malu. Kelas sembilan itu emang menjadi penderitaan pelajar dalam proses duniawi pendidikan yoa -..- Walau masih di semester lima, tapi jadwal udah mulai padat, terus kesibukan bertambah hingga waktu luang hanya tersuguhi sedikit dicelah-celah kegiatan /curhat hoho. Intinya, maaf kalo apdetan fik ficlet ini, illegal sama scent of your shadow lama apdetnya. Maaf banget ya ;n;

Kakak makasih ya udah request, semoga fik ficlet ini gak ngecewain ya /senyum berharap/? Terus maaf kalo banyak typo, gak sempat aku check hehe:'3

Untuk request-an yang lain tunggu ya (walaupun akan memakan waktu yang sangat sangaaaaat lama/alay.)

Oh, ya next ficlet castnya nanti HopeKook special buat kakak maple fujoshi2309 OwO /tari salsa/? Dan hati-hati ya! Ficlet-nya (lagi-lagi) mengandung unsur pedo hehehe /tawa om-om. Untuk masalah sequelnya MinSu yang 'The Sweet Snacks' masih aku pertimbangin yaw -u-

Sampai jumpa di fik ficlet lainnya!

Mind to review minna-chan? OwO


End file.
